the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Redemption
The primary devout group that maintains the government that supports and stablizes Devout society, regulates planetary defense and surface police, and dictates the distribution and usage of military assets. They are the origin of everything Devout. Notable "Devouts" Anakin Jared While being the leader and former of the Devout, Anakin is riskfully fights along side other Devouts, while being a ambusher, brawler, and supporter in combat. Hope Ripper A officer of the HoR Devout, often leading defensive and artillery positions. Harboring a cold and ruthless personality, seeking only the destruction of enemies from afar. Like Anakin, he isn't at all Devout. But a shadowist volunteer. Hope Ripper's origins lie within the primary canine society, previously being named Kyle Lucky. Losing his father in a war and his mother and siblings to gang members in a remote culture while he was in college education. Driven by his anger and thrist for vengeance, he had enlisted in the canine military to mercilessly kill various villians. In an ambush within neutral territory near minor but dangerous civilization on another planet, his unit was badly wounded and was left to die. Until a Devout independent scouting squad had found him gravely wound. Once founded, he was brought onto a Bat Canopy and was treated and casually questioned. Due to the Devout's interest in isolation and weariness of outsiders, he was restricted from traveling away from him; however, he wasn't too bothered from this. Seeing that he had nothing to return to and how the Devouts had an appeal to destroy terrorists and corrupted governments, he had volunteered to sign up for service in the Devout military. In response to this, shadowist specialists had sparked in interest in discovering if non-Devout could be trained to use shadow powers. Through long, consistent training in combat, stragetry, squad, and even shadow power departments. He had been successfully integrated into the Devout society; however, in the duration of this, his lost had changed him to be more apathetic, growing hatred towards developing communties and cultures with worn out social systems and religions. His growing determination and ruthlessness had ranked him up faster then average amoung the Devout hierachry Ky'ra Necsa (Asmo's decision to faciliate a background/occuption/origin story/etc here.) Hawk A moderately-skilled marksman with basic commanding and troop organizating, an ambassassor and appointed negoitator for signing treaties and discussing trade with other factions. A pacifist fighter who is soft and willing to give and serve those close to him. Hawk was a loner who mainly studied, worked educationally, and read non-fictional books that cover other civilizations. He believes that Devouts should try to interact and form alliances with other factions or cultures, which is an unpopular belief within Devout society. Nixen A young Devout that inhibits a high rate of progression in the Devout hierarchy and class; however, he bares views that are considered to be controverisal and political. What sparks this around him is due to how he holds sympathy and an interest towards Pseudos, disregarding the conflict that took place amoung Sha'Vel. Even going as far as to dislike his own species for being territorial islationists and seeking to discriminate against Pseudos. He had met Hawk after his trip from a Pseudo prison facilty, and exchanged words concerning their similar views, especially towards Pseudos. Being somewhat but significantly younger then Hawk and being alone like him, Hawk had taken up Nixen to be his apprentice. Unique Devout Classes Overseer Royalist (High Devout) Commander Royalist that combines scouting, grenade play, and bombardment cordinater into one combatant. Able to call in mortar, reinforcements, and shelling long range support whenever avaible. Also using specially trained dark powers to use up their loaded Pingpoint DMR energy, enabling it to fire a concentrated energy shot to scatter it soon before impact. They have a simliar ability to form energy in shape of a shard, also launch it at will from their palm to use it as short-timed grenade. Using their grenade ability will disable their personal shield (Unbroken Stance) and their short-ranged radios, marking laser, and flare gun render their armor protection poorly compared to the normal Royalist. They also lack the void inventory from the Royalist, while only retaining two energy blades, the Devout DMR, and small personal armor pieces. *Headbane Designated Marksman Weapon (Ranged Weapon, customizied for Leftenant-Coloniels) *Medium Shadow Energy Blades *Unbroken Stance (Passive, Weak, Prone to premature deactivation) *Deathshock (Shadow-formed rifle greande, shadowist-formed hand grenade.) *Artillery Shelling, Reinforcement Request, Mortar Strike (Call ins) Soul Ravager (W.I.P) Straight up upgrade from the Soul Destroyer by the HoR. The main focuses upon upgrading was to enhance the range and survival, as Soul Destroyers arnaments and role to be effective were in extremely close and dangerous ranges, and they had little variety of their shadow powers. Prodigy High adept Devouts who serve as the offensive counterpart of the Ascended, strangely the youngest of the high Devout and no older in physical appearance from ordinary Devout. They are usually accompanied by and second to a Devout commissioner, tasked with supporting and destroying enemies on the battlefront with just their powers, with a unique ability to uses their dark powers to materialize a short-to-medium melee weapon. *Nearly all Shadowist powers Category:Devouts